


Number 1 Dad/Uncle/Babysitter

by VirtualNight



Series: Frankie's Good Days (and Nights) [1]
Category: Gayliens!
Genre: Babysitting, Cute babies, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie takes to being a babysitter pretty quickly, and he does not really mind that most of his friends and family are deciding to have kids at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 1 Dad/Uncle/Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a birthday gift to a friend! Happy birthday Ria!

The noise of the blender was always a little more startling than he expected it to be, sort of like when toast popped up after it was done, or when he opened those strange tubes that biscuits sometimes came in. He watched as the bright colors of the fruit mixed together, making an interesting purple puree. While Frankie had never seen these sorts of fruits before, Kamali and Nox had assured him that they were all safe to eat, and he didn't have any reason to question them on it.

As the blender stopped, the familiar sound of feathers ruffling and little shoes tapping across the tile prompted him to turn around with a smile. Calanthe stood behind him, while Sasha drifted several inches off the ground, holding the smaller girl's hands to help her keep steady.

"Ready for lunch time?" He scooped Calanthe up gently, taking Sasha's hand shortly after. 

"You're getting to be such a big girl, Cala! Soon I bet you won't even need me to spoonfeed you."

Calanthe kicked excitedly as she was put in her highchair, squealing as her eyes nearly gleamed because she knew it wouldn't be long before Frankie began his playful ritual of feeding her. He made sure to buckle her in before turning to the other little one, who was equally animated, reaching up to him and smiling as they spoke.

"Fwankie, Fwankie, up please!"

"Well..I know you can use proper sentences, and Maron would want me to make you use them...but you are just too adorable, come here." 

Giggling from both children filled the kitchen, as he picked Sasha up and spun them around before landing them in the second high chair and clipping the straps together. Calanthe had changed to her humanoid form at some point in her excitement. Tiny down feathers floated about her and stuck in her dark hair, so Frankie took a moment to clean them away though his amused chuckling. 

Putting the trays on both their chairs, he turned back to the blender and poured some of the fruit mixture into two bowls, setting aside the extra for later. He placed the larger of the two in front of Sasha and kissed their forehead.  
"If you do your best not to make a mess, I'll give you a surprise later, okay?" 

Sasha gave a nod and went to eating, picking up the spoon slowly, concentrating on the movement. He watched for a few seconds before answering the enthusiastic babbling beside him.

"Alright alright, I know, you're just too excited to eat aren't you?"

Calanthe accepted the first few spoonfuls without hesitation, but soon started to resist, wanting more than the current boring method. 

"Oh, I guess it's time for the intergalactic delivery service to take it from here, huh?" 

He made a slow swooping motion with the spoon, moving it toward her mouth as he made a noise he thought fitting of a rocket.

"Here it comes! I hope the cargo bay doors open in time!" With a giggle, the bright eyed girl opened her mouth for the food. 

The rest of the meal went much like this, every so often Frankie changed his tactics a bit to keep both Cala and Sasha entertained. When they were both done, he wipes their faces gently and took the bowls, putting them in the sink. He noticed that the two little ones were showing signs of drowsiness now that they were full. 

After the extra food was put away, he picked up Cala carefully, her little head resting on his shoulder as he carried her toward his room. Sasha drifted behind him slowly on their own and let out a little yawn when they neared the bed.

"Okay you two, time for a nap alright?"

Neither protested, Cala already half asleep as he laid her down and tucked in under the blanket Noxam had brought for her. 

"Fwankie..where's Bun-by..?"

Sasha rubbed at their eyes as he picked them up to help them into bed. Taking a quick look around he spotted the patchwork plush and retrieved it, handing it over for them to cuddle.

"There you go, Sweetie. Have nice dreams." Voice soft, he placed a kiss on both their foreheads. 

Before he could do so much as slide off the bed though, a quiet crying started to emanate from Maronhal's room.

"Uh oh..sounds like little Garnet is awake."


End file.
